Night in the Woods: The New Times
by Mark Foxy
Summary: Meet Scott, a simple cat who lives in Pussom Springs with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not you think we'd better stop at the hotel?" An adult female voice asked.

"Calm down dear," an adult male voice replied, " the coffee will keep me alert"

"All right then, Mr. Coffee," said the female voice, laughing a little "How are you, son?"

"I'm sleepy" spoke a male childish voice

"You can get some sleep then, my kitty," said the female voice.

The quiet silence of the road. The little cat fell asleep, his face showing a faint smile as he hugged his teddy bear. His mother's hand began to caress him, his ears moved showing his happiness.

 **Hours later...**

He opened his eyes in panic at the screams and panic of his parents.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR, MIKE!" cried the mother in a panic

"THE BRAKE, BROKE!" replied the father in a panic.

The kitten could only feel his mother pushing him out of the car. The asphalt grated his elbows as he rolled down the empty street. A strong sound of impact was made. The kitten lifted with its strength to the maximum, they eyes saw the car of his parents who had hit a tree, begins to catch fire.

"MOMMY !" cried the kitten running to the car.

He went to the backseat and tried to take his mother away, he made a great effort but finally got it. He took his mother from the car and put her in the tall grass. He then ran to the car to try to save his father too. Her mother opened her eyes and saw her son run to the car.

"SCOTT, NO !" cried her mother

The…. The car exploded. Scott was thrown by the explosion, he was not close enough to die due to the explosion, closer enough to leave scars due to the pieces of the car. The mother ran to her son in tears, she hugged her strong child who was crying

"Dad ..." Scott said in tears.

* * *

 **time after...**

Scott was sitting in a chair near the wall. Cops were passing him, going from side to side. A police goat knelt and stood in front of Scott

"Do you want a glass of water?" Asked the goat.

"No thanks," Scott replied, hugging his teddy bear.

"You're lucky to at least save your mother," said the goat trying to cheer the boy.

The boy was silent for a while until he looked at the cop

"When can I see my mother?" Asked Scott.

"Soon, I promise" replied the goat

After long minutes, Scott saw his mother accompanied by a police cat. He did not even think twice to go running hugging his mother, the police cat only looked at the two and Scott realized.

"What was Aunt Molly?" Asked Scott.

"Nothing, just looking" replied Molly.

(yes, Scott's mother is Mae Borowski, I hope you're not angry about that)

"Are you okay son?" Mae asked looking at her son.

"I think so," replied Scott.

* * *

It was difficult for the two of them to sleep that night. Mae kept blaming herself for the death of her husband and Scott watching him die.

Scott also blamed himself for his father's death. If it was fast enough ... If he had not been so far from the car ... if he had not let his mother push him up to that distance from the impact.

The night was difficult, the previous ones too. Scott was only seven, he did not need to see his father die. The nightmares were worse for Scott, always the same dream. The burning car and his father asked Scott for help.

"Every day is a challenge of resistance and I feel that I am failing in it. The car in flames as a fireworks party, more with bruises on whom to see. "Scott in his teenage journal.

 **"I know she was kind of mean and silly. And probably MaeBea fans will be annoyed. But I've tried at least. This is like a pilot episode, to show the proposal"**


	2. 8 years later

**8 years later ...**

Scott opens his eyes and he finds himself in a place made up of shades of blue and red. As he stands, he begins to walk in silence and looking around the place.

It was a big amusement park. The Ferris wheel and it was possible to see the people there, the children rushed to the parents with a big smile. Scott then looks ahead and sees his father right in front of a cart that sold cotton candy.

"You want one, Scott?" Scott's father asked.

"Dad?" Scott asked confused.

"Do you want red, yellow, blue or green?" Asked the father with a smile.

"Hm ... green?" Scott replied confused.

The seller took the green cotton candy and gave it to his father and gave Scott, he paid and went to his son

"We have something in common," said Scott's father as he knelt before his son. "We both like green." He began stroking Scott.

He looked into his father's eyes, they were alive and well.

"Dad ..." Scott said confusedly with what was happening "is it really you?"

Her father's expression was confused.

"Son, you only have one father," said Mike.

He embraces his father with force that responds in the same way.

Everything begins to spin particles around him, leaving him alone with his father in a black, empty place.

"SON!" screamed ... her mother?

Scott opens his eyes and sees his room. Unfortunately it was all just a dream of an ancient memory of him with his father.

"You're going to be late, get up!" Mae knocked on the door.

"I'm going ... I'm going," said Scott, super tired and almost asleep again

After a few minutes, Scott put on his blue jacket and black jeans. He went to the kitchen and saw his mother eating toast with butter.

"Good morning, son," Mae said as she noticed her son there.

"Hi Mom," Scott said tiredly and sat down in the chair in front of his mother.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Mae asked, trying to bring up a subject.

"Maybe," Scott replied, eating toast with peanut butter

"Do you want a ride to school?" Mae asked.

"You do not have to," Scott replied. "I'm going on a bike with Beth and Paul."

Scott gets up and goes to his room, picking up his green backpack.

"When you find them, say 'Mayday' misses their mother," Mae asked.

"Okay," Scott replied.

* * *

As he walks quietly down the sidewalk, Scott stops in front of an apartment and sees two crocodiles staring at him. One of them was a 15-year-old boy, wearing a red plaid shirt and white jeans. The other was already a 15.5-year-old girl, wearing an open red jacket showing a white shirt and black jeans.

"Good morning, Catowski," Beth commented.

"Ready for another boring year?" Paul asked ironically.

"I do not think it's going to be so annoying this year," Scott said confidently.

Paul looks at Beth and looks at Scott.

"Please, do not kill anyone again," Paul asked neutrally.

"I did not kill that guy" Scott pointed out "I just hit him, again and again"

"Look ..." said Paul, thinking better and taking a deep breath "anything, just ... Do not ruin this year for me, please"

"Yes, Scott, it's this year that Paul is going to talk with the love of his life," Beth said, laughing a little and starting to walk to school.

The two boys followed her and stood beside her. Paul looked angry and embarrassed.

"Harry is not my love of my life," said Paul, his face flushed.

"Why not?" Beth asked. "You two are so cute together."

"I agree," Scott said, laughing a little.

"Not you, Scott," Paul said blushing more.

"What will be the name of your couple?" Beth asked, laughing a little more "HarryPaul or PaulHarry?"

"Stop Beth," asked Paul, embarrassed.

"Stop you, Paul," Beth replied, "tell the guy you love him and stop feeling ashamed"

"I ... he and I are friends, only" Paul said "and also ... He would not accept"

Paul kept his head down. Beth puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Beth called in a calm voice, "who would deny a guy like you? A strong, cool, intelligent guy"

Paul looks at Beth and is surprised.

"This is the coolest thing you've ever said to me," said Paul, smiling.

"Do not get used to it, head empty," Beth said, slapping the back of Paul's head.

"And ... she's back to normal," Scott pointed out.

* * *

 **This part was silly and meaningless. More is just presenting the characters and continuing the story.**


End file.
